Edward Van
Edward is one of the duelists that appears in A Centi-Duelist Tournament and uses an Inzektor deck. He is the main antagonist of the fanfic, but he wishes no real harm to anyone and only wants to win the tournament fair and square. Background Edward lived a decent life with his parents, but they moved around quite often and this resulted in his mother going insane, which turned Edward in a cold, emotionless weirdo. After moving around several states, the family settled in Las Vegas, where Edward had been born. Here, he started to recover from his mother's craziness and took up YGO to get rid of the suffering he had endured. Unfortunely, the screaming of his mother had made Edward extremely inept at his social skills, gaining few friends and losing several of them. This just made him more bitter at the world and he looked at anything fun in contempt. Despite this, he got very good grades. Eventually, due to him being in Honors classes and Student Concil, he was given the opprotunity to go to Exeter Academy, one of the best private schools in the world. He completed all the requirements nessacary to go to Exeter and headed off to the school. The distance put between him and his loudmouth mother eventually resulted in him becoming more friendly to his peers and not be as bitter at the world as he once was. During his time in Vegas, he met Warren Gren, there, both developed a rivalry at YGO. Personality Edward used to be a happy boy, but as his mother became more and more insane, this behavior rubbed off on Edward and made him a bitter socially awkward person. However, his time at Exeter helped reverse this and made him more polite and self-assuring, though he still would rather pick money over friends. Edward is also intelligent, earning himself excellent grades. When it comes to YGO, his mind really gets into it. Though he used to make several misplays, he eventually improved his skills through hard work and determination and transferred this determination to other matters, including school. He also views quitters and fan people with disgust, as they remind him of himself at an early age. Appearence Edward possesses an Asian Complextion and possesses tanned skin, which he despises. Despite it being summer, Edward wears a thin, unzipped gray jacket. He also wears gray leather pants and a red T-shirt. In addition, Edward wears black glasses and has a watch on his right wrist. He possesses extremely dark brown hair, making it look black most of the time. Biography Edward first appeared dueling Baljeet in the first round of the Centi-Duelist Cup. Due to Baljeet's weak starting play, Edward was able to summon his Inzekor monsters easily and wiped out half of Baljeet's life points in one turn. As a result of this powerful assault, it gave Baljeet an excuse to surrender and exit the tournament, which earned him the contempt of Edward. After Buford lost his deck and the S.A.F. destroyed the banlist and gave Buford the infamous Yata-Lock, Edward found Buford's deck in the food court area and handed it back to Buford when the situation regarding him dueling Warren started to get out of hand. He then watched as Warren obliterated Buford. Edward is only then seen in passing, occasionally saying a few words to his fellow duelists or commenting on several situations to no one in particular. He is not seen dueling until the fourth round, wherein he fights Ferb and his Chaos Dragons. Despite Ferb managing to get an early lead, Edward managed to counter Ferb's plays and managed to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning as well as Inzektor Exa-Stag. Using both monsters, Edward decimated Ferb's life points and drove him into a corner, which unfortunely, allowed D. Ferb to intervene and take control of the duel. D. Ferb used his dark powers to create a terrifying field spell that hid the duel from the eyes of the spectators and it also allowed him to nearly utterly destroy Edward. Refusing to back down, Edward managed to ward off D. Ferb's assualts and managed to summon Inzektor Exa-Beetle and defeated D. Ferb, who was then surpressed by Ferb. Edward ultimately makes it to the semi-finals, where he is matched up against Warren, his old associate. Both trade blows before Warren summons Odin, Father of the Aesir and Stardust Dragon. Though Edward manages to stop Stardust Dragon from attacking, he is ultimately struck down by Odin, losing more than half his life points. However, Edward is able to summon Number 61: Volcasaurus and Black Luster Solider, enabling him to defeat Warren, afterwards, Edward complimented Warren on the duel and took his leave, ultimately advancing to the final round. In the end, Edward's opponent in the finals is Phineas. Before Edward can duel Phineas however, he is approached by Prescott, who tries to bribe Edward into helping Prescott in forcing out Phineas's so-called "power" Edward however, refuses, when hearing that he is to verbally abuse and break Phineas's spirit and force into a rageful, evil state, as doing so reminds Edward of his childhood. Having no wish to put Phineas through the same suffering that he sufferd, Edward takes his leave, but is then blackmailed by Prescott, who threatens to destroy Exeter Academy and murder Edward's father and tarantula. Reluctantly, Edward agrees. Prescott then states that they have convinced the MC and tournament sponsers that it all to create drama to create a cover. Edward then walks away in silence. Edward then begins to duel Phineas, and with much regret at the role he is to play. Countering Phineas's first move, Edward then begins an onslaught of terrible sayings, attacking Phineas's world views and calling him a "Weakling with a fragile spirit" among other things, whilst brutally attacking Phineas and calling off several winning moves, saying that he wished to prolong the torture. However, Edward feels extreme guilt and remorse at putting Phineas through all of this. Despite this, Phineas proves to be immune to this, considering the fact that Edward had not really meant it and had put up weak banter. However, upon making his next move and facing off again T.G. Halberd Cannon, Edward draws a card that had not been in his deck prior: Metamorphosis of Destiny. Edward soon recognizes that the card is dangerous, but having no other option, is forced to activate it. This card ends up torturing Phineas both mentally and physically, while Edward continues his facade of evil. After eventually destroying Halberd Cannon and activating the final function of Metamorphosis of Destiny, Phineas snaps. Phineas then begins a savage counterattack and summons a card that he had been hesitant to play during the entire tournament, T.G. Scythe Launcher. With this card, Phineas relentlessly attacks Edward in a completely OOC moment in a fit of rage. Edward realizes with horror that what he has done is create a monster in more ways that one. Slowly backed into a corner, Edward manages to withstand Phineas's attacks and manages to summon Inzektor Exa-Beetle, but Phineas stops it with Fiendish Chain. Edward is thus forced to take his final measure, Chaos Xyz Evolve Exa-Beetle in Exa-Dark. At this moment, Warren and Phineas's friends, having managed to outfox Prescott, start reversing the damage that Edward was forced to cause. Edward thus helps them stating that while the world is a harsh place, it will not matter if one knows how to survive, and such survival will not required hate and anger, despite this, he still covers his ears during the song sung by the entire arena, stating that he hates corney music. This thus reverts Phineas back to his normal self and the two thus continue their duel. Edward nearly defeats Phineas with Exa-Goliath, but Phineas manages to summon T.G. Ballista Crusher and after several short exchanges, Exa-Goliath is defeated and Edward congradulates Phineas on his win. Prescott then approaches Edward and hands Edward the bribe money, Edward is confused, but Prescott says that they have obtained "satisfactory results". Prescott then leaves behind a bewildered Edward. Edward later attends the awards ceremony and states that he now knows how to have fun again, smiling. Trivia *Edward was based off of DT himself, though several aspects of Edward are based on things that the author desires. *Exeter Academy DOES exist. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:A Centi-Duelist Tournament Category:Males